


Enchanted Isle

by fromsomewhere



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post War of the Ring
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>หลังจากกษัตรย์เอลเลสซาร์สิ้นพระชนม์ เลโกลัสและกิมลีก็ต่อเรือและเดินทางออกจากมัชฌิมโลก มีเรื่องราวอะไรจะเกิดขึ้นหลังจากนั้น ทั้งสองจะไปถึงโทลเอเรสเซอาหรือไม่ </p><p>เป็นงานเก่าที่เขียนไว้เกือบจะจบ เอามาปรับใหม่เพราะของเดิมเวิ่นเว้อเยิ่นเย้อมากมาย คราวนี้คงจบได้เสียที</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

นานเท่าไรแล้วหนอที่ออกจากแผ่นดินมัชฌิมโลก

นานจนเลิกนับวันเวลา นานจนไม่ว่าจะเป็นทิวาหรือราตรีก็ไร้ความหมาย มีเพียงโค้งฟ้าสีน้ำเงินเข้มครอบคลุมนาวาลำเล็กเอาไว้และสหายเพียงหนึ่งที่ร่วมเป็นร่วมตายกันมาแสนนาน ใบเรีอที่เคยสะบัดปลิวตามแรงลมบัดนี้ขาดรุ่งริ่ง นักเดินทางทั้งคู่อ่อนล้าอยู่กลางเกลียวคลื่นขาวสะอาด เสียงสายน้ำซัดสาดท้องเรืองละม้ายเสียงแห่งนางพรายขับขานบทเพลงแด่เจ้าสมุทร แต่ก็แค่แผ่วหาย ยามสายลมพัดพา 

ยามค่ำคืน ดาราแห่งความหวังฉายแสงอยู่ทางตะวันตกนำทางให้ทั้งสองบากบั่นต่อไป และเมื่อยามนิทรารมณ์เข้าครอบคลุมดวงเนตรสีฟ้าใสนั้นภาพของดินแดนที่จากมาก็กระจ่างชัดในความทรงจำ

ผาสูงแห่งนคราที่ตั้งตระหง่านละม้ายนาวาที่สร้างจากหินผาแกร่ง แสงตะวันสาดต้องหอขาวในกำแพงเมืองชั้นที่เจ็ดเป็นประกายราวกับมุกน้ำงาม และธวัชแห่งราชาที่ปลิวเด่นอยู่เหนือประตูเมืองทุกชั้น และในเวลาที่หมู่ทหารกลับคืนสู่เมือง เสียงแตรเงินกังวานใสก็จะดังขี้นราวกับเสียงดนตรี

 ผ่านไป..... ราวกับสายลมโบกโบย

 ลำธารไหลรี่ลงมาจากภูผาก่อเป็นน้ำตกที่งดงามที่สุดในอิธิลิเอนเหนือ ยามที่อาทิตย์อัสดง แสงสีกุหลาบสาดผ่านม่านน้ำตกเอื้อให้เกิดเงาจางของสายรุ้งก่อนที่เบื้องนอกจะมืดลงและจันทร์จะฉายส่องทาบขอบฟ้ากระทบสายน้ำเป็นเงาสีเงินเลื่อมพราย

 ผ่านไป... ผ่านไป...

 ราวป่าเขียวขจีที่มีเสียงแมลงกรีดปีกระคนกลิ่นหอมหวานของดอกไม้ป่าและจุดแสงนวลตาของหิ่งห้อยพราวระยับ

หากแสงจากหิ่งห้อยหรือจะเทียบได้กับประกายดาวจากร่างของเหล่าพรายที่เริงร่ายกลางแสงจันทร์สีเงินยวงพร้อมขับลำนำถึงดินแดนแสนไกล

 เสียงเพรียกจากทะเลเรียกร้องให้เจ้าชายพรายเดินทางอีกครา

 การเดินทางครั้งสุดท้าย สู่แผ่นดินที่ถูกกล่าวขานว่าเป็นแดนสวรรค์ สู่ดินแดนที่เพื่อนพ้องร่วมศึกเดินทางจากไปเมื่อนานมาแล้ว ดินแดนที่พรายและพันธมิตรแห่งเอกธำมรงค์จะใช้เป็นที่พักพิงในยามสุดท้ายแห่งชีวิต เว้นเพียงหนึ่งมนุษย์ที่เส้นทางเดินของเขาไปสู่ความรุ่งโรจน์อันไม่เคยปรากฏมานานแสนนาน เป็นเพียงความภาคภูมิเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของชาวนูเมนอร์ที่ยังเหลืออยู่บนแผ่นดิน และหนทางของมนุษย์ก็แตกต่างจากอมตะชนเช่นพราย

 วันที่พรายจากโลกนี้ไป จิตวิญญาณของพรายจะหวนคืนสู่ท้องพระโรงแห่งมานโดสรอวันที่จะกลับมาอีกครั้งเมื่อสงครามครั้งสุดท้ายจบสิ้น หากมนุษย์นั้นมีเส้นทางที่ต่างออกไปและมิมีผู้ใดล่วงรู้ มีเพียงคำเล่าขานถึงหนึ่งมรรตัยชนผู้เป็นเชื่อสายแห่งฮาดอร์เจ้าของดาบดำที่จะยืนเคียงข้างเหล่าวาลาร์ในการสัปประยุทธ์ครั้งสุดท้าย

 นาวาสีเทายังคงแล่นไปตามสายลมที่พัดพา หากจิตใจของผู้อยู่บนนาวาเล่าถูกความรู้สึกพัดพาไปอยู่ที่ใด

 สิ่งสุดท้ายบนแผ่นดินมัชฌิมโลกที่ยึดเหนี่ยวเจ้าชายพรายไว้หมดลงพร้อมกับชีพของจอมราชันย์แห่งสองอาณาจักร และการเดินทางครั้งนี้จะเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

 ดาราสว่างอยู่แสนไกล ความหวังลาลับ สายลมบาดระคายผิวกรีดความรู้สึกให้ด้านชา การเดินทางจะสิ้นสุดวันใดยังมิอาจรู้ หรือจะเป็นชีพของนักเดินทางที่ถึงกาลแตกดับไปก่อนจะบรรลุถึงแผ่นดินอมตะ

 มิมีผู้ใดล่วงรู้

 --------------------------------

 สายหมอกเลือนลางห่มคลุมผิวหน้าแห่งห้วงน้ำลึกจนยากจะมองเห็นสีของห้วงสมุทร พรายหนุ่มเพ่งสายตามองไปยังจุดหม่นสลัวที่อยู่ไกลออกไปจรดเส้นขอบฟ้าขณะที่สหายรักสาละวนอยู่กับการพันเชือกสีเทาเข้ากับที่ จวบจนงานของเขาเสร็จสิ้นบุตรแห่งโกลอินจึงเหลียวกลับมามองสหายอีกคราหนึ่ง ร่างสูงปราดเปรียวยังคงยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่เดิม เส้นผมสีทองอ่อนจางซึ่งเคยเป็นประกายชื้นละไอน้ำจากทะเล ลมบางเบาโชยผ่านระปอยผมใกล้ดวงพักตร์ขาวปลิวไสว

 “ข้าเห็นเจ้ามองอยู่นานแล้วเลโกลัส มันมีอะไรรึ หรือแผ่นดินวาลินอร์ที่เราเฝ้าหาอยู่จะอยู่ที่นั่น”

 “หากเป็นวาลินอร์ข้าคงไม่กังวลดอกกิมลี”

ถ้อยคำที่ตอบมาแผ่วเบาและแระแวดระวังทำให้คนแคระขมวดคิ้วหนายุ่งเล็กน้อยก่อนจะบ่นพึมพำว่า

 “แล้วเจ้ากังวลอะไร บังเอิญข้ามันก็ตัวไม่สูงพอที่จะช่วยเจ้ามองเสียด้วย แต่ถึงข้าจะสูงตาข้าก็คงไม่เห็นไกลเท่าเจ้าอยู่ดี”

 รอยสรวลนิดๆขับไล่ความขรึมเฉยให้จางไป เจ้าชายพรายผู้ครองอิธิลิเอนเหนือมานานเป็นร้อยปีก้มลงมองสหายร่างเตี้ยที่ทรุดกายลงนั่งบนพื้นเรืออย่างนึกขบขันในวาจาที่เอ่ย

 “ข้าหวังจะได้เห็นมันต่างหากกิมลี เพราะข้าก็ออกจะกังขาอยู่ว่าหมอกชนิดไหนที่จะลอยอยู่ที่เดียวเช่นนั้น”

 คำกล่าวของเจ้าชายพรายสร้างความกังวลขึ้นในใจของคนแคระ มิใช่เพราะน้ำเสียงที่เคร่งขรึมเพียงอย่างเดียว แต่เพราะความรู้สึกบางอย่างที่แล่นขึ้นลงอยู่ในกระดูแกร่งๆของคนแคระแบบเขานี่ต่างหากที่ทำให้กิมลีกังวลนัก สัมผัสบางอย่างที่ลอยอวลอยู่ในสายหมอกขาวเบื้องหน้าช่างเป็นสัมผัสที่ไม่ชวนให้ไว้วางใจเอาเสียเลย

 เช่นเดียวกัน เลโกลัสรู้สึกถึงความไม่ชอบมาพากล เริ่มตั้งแต่เขาและสหายผ่านเข้ามาสู่ทะเลหมอกเมื่อสองราตรีที่ผ่านมา หมอกเรืองๆและความเย็นยะเยือกของไอสีขาวที่ม้วนตัวเข้ามาหาในยามที่นาวาเทาเคลื่อนเข้าไปนั้นดูคล้ายมือยาวยื่นกรงเล็บขาวขุ่นมาโอบล้อมนักเดินทางทั้งคู่เอาไว้ และกลุ่มของหมอกที่เลโกลัสเห็นรวมตัวกันอยู่ไกลๆก็ไม่ใช่สิ่งปกติเลยแม้แต่น้อย ไอเย็นไหลเวียนผ่านร่างจนรู้สึกหนาวคล้ายกับย้อนกลับไปติดอยู่บนยอดคาราธราสเมื่อนานมา แต่ครานั้นยังมีสหายและความหวัง แต่วันนี้ไม่เหลือสิ่งใดนอกจากความทรงจำ

 บางคราเมื่อพรายหนุ่มจ้องมองไปที่ละไอขาวขุ่นกลับคลับคล้ายจะเห็นรูปเงาบางอย่างก่อตัวขึ้นแต่ก็สลายหายไปเมื่อเพ่งพิศ ยิ่งบางคราหมอกเลือนราวมตัวกันเห็นคล้ายใบหน้าของคนคุ้นเคยแต่ก็เพียงชั่วขณะ กลิ่นไอเค็มๆของน้ำทะเลโชยชาย

 หนึ่งร้อยยี่สิบปีที่แรงผลักดันของส่วนลึกในใจไม่อาจมีชัยเหนือความรักที่เขามีให้จอมกษัตรย์แห่งกอนดอร์ และเมื่อถึงเวลาที่บุรุษผู้นั้นละทิ้งแผ่นดินนี้ไปหัวใจของเจ้าชายพรายก็ไม่เหลือพันธนาการใดอีก

 

ทะเลหมอกเบื้องหน้ายิ่งนานยิ่งหนาทึบ ผืนหมอกคลี่คลุมต่ำจนยากจะจำแนกทิศทางเมื่อเรือเทาเคลื่อนเข้าใกล้จุดที่หมอกรวมตัวกันแน่นจนมองไม่เห็น กระทั่งสายตาคมเช่นพรายก็ยังไม่อาจมองฝ่าไปได้ ละอองเย็นชื่นโอบล้อมรอบกายของสหายทั้งสอง คืบคลานเป็นเส้นสายเย็นเยียบพันแขนขา เกาะติดอาภรณ์และไหลเลื่อนขึ้นสูงลูบไล้ใบหน้า เลโกลัสยืนนิ่งด้วยความประหลาดใจหากกิมลีเป็นฝ่ายโวยวายและปัดป่ายไอขาวจากตัวอย่างเร่งร้อน

 “เลโกลัส หมอกนี่มันชักจะยังไงๆนะ”

 “ข้าว่ามันมีชีวิตของมัน กิมลี” เสียงของเจ้าชายพรายต่ำลง สายหมอกเลื่อนไหลห่างออกจากใบหน้าขาวรวมตัวเป็นรูปทรงไม่แน่นอน มือเรียวของเลโกลัสยกขึ้นโบกเบาๆ กลุ่มหมอกตรงหน้าก็กระจายตัวออกแต่แล้วกลับรวมตัวกันใหม่ ณ จุดอื่นที่ห่างออกไป

 “ท่าจะบ้ากันใหญ่ ตอนที่พวกพรายร้องเพลงถึงแผ่นดินอมตะไม่เห็นมีใครบอกเลยว่าต้องเจอหมอกบ้าๆนี่ หรือข้าฟังอะไรผิดไป” กิมลึผู้กำลังขนลุกเกรียวด้วยถ้อยคำของสหายยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะต่อคำ “ข้าไม่กลัวงานหนัก แต่ไอ้หมอกมีชีวิตนี่คนละเรื่องกันนะ”

 เสียงหัวเราะที่คล้ายระฆังเงินของสหายต่างเผ่ากลับฟังดูทึบกว่าปกติในหมอกหนา

“ข้าคิดถึงตอนเราจะเข้าอุโมงค์ผี”

 คนแคระฝืนหัวเราะกร่อยๆเมื่อนึกถึงครั้งที่ก้าวเข้าอุโมงค์ผีเป็นคนสุดท้ายในการเดินทางผ่านไปยังศิลาแห่งเอเรคเมื่อนานมา ยังมิทันจะเอ่ยปากอะไรสายหมอกเบื้องหน้าก็พลันจางลงจนสามารถมองผ่านไปได้รางๆและเห็นเส้นของแผ่นดินสีเขียวอยู่ไม่ไกลนัก

 เกาะ … เจ้าชายพรายบอกตัวเองเช่นนั้น ผืนน้ำเบื้องหน้าเป็นสีเทาเงินมีไอเคลือบคลุมอยู่ขณะที่เขายกมือขึ้นป้องตาเพ่งไปเบื้องหน้า แผ่นดินที่เขาเห็นลิบๆดูเหมือนจะเป็นเกาะเล็กๆที่เขียวชอุ่ม ไม่มีภูผาสูงชันเลยแม้แต่น้อย นาวาเทาลอยช้าๆไปทางเกาะนั้น

 “เจ้าเห็นอะไร” เสียงคนแคระดังฝ่าหมอกระคนกับเสียงน้ำกระฉอกต้องท้องเรือ

 “ข้าคิดว่าเป็นเกาะมนตรา”

 “อะไรคือเกาะมนตรา” กิมลีพยายามจะยืดร่างชะโงกออกไปมองแผ่นดินสีเขียวลิบๆ

 “ข้าไม่รู้” พรายหนุ่มส่ายหน้า “เพลงเก่าๆของพรายขานแต่นามของมันไว้”

 เลโกลัสเริ่มร้องบทหนึ่งของลำนำด้วยเสียงเบาๆคละเคล้ากับส่ำสำเนียงของเกลียวคลื่นและไอหมอกเย็นเยือก

 

_ข้ามผ่านทะเลเงาที่หมอกขาวห่มผืนน้ำ_

_มนตราโอบคลุมทุกโมงยาม_

_บนแผ่นดินงามอาบย้อมด้วยพลัง_

_ผิว่าผู้ใดเคยมาเยือน_

_จะพบเจอภาพลางเลือนดังใจหวัง_

_หากล่วงพ้นผ่าน จึงจะพานพบสิ่งจีรัง_

_แดนสวรรค์อีกฟากฝั่ง_

_ยังคงรั้งรอ…._

 

เสียงเบาๆของพรายหนุ่มค่อยๆจางหายไปในความเงียบรอบกาย กิมลีนิ่งไปชั่วขณะราวกับต้องมนตร์สะกดของลำนำหวานเศร้าแต่ก็เอ่ยในที่สุดว่า

 “ไม่เห็นจะมีความหมายอะไรกับข้าเลย หรือพรายแต่งลำนำเข้าใจยากก็ไม่รู้”

 “มันเป็นเพลงเก่าๆเล่าถึงการเดินทางไปแผ่นดินอมตะ เขาเล่ากันว่าหากเราจะไปที่โทล เอเรสเซอาเราจะต้องพบทะเลเงาและเกาะมนตราก่อน หลังจากนั้นถ้าผ่านไปได้เราจึงจะถึงแผ่นดินอามัน”

 “ทะเลเงางั้นรึ”

“ใช่” เลโกลัสรับคำ “ข้าว่าหมอกหนาๆที่เราเจอช่วงหลังนั่นแหละคือทะเลเงาในเพลง”

 กิมลีทวนนามของทะเลาเงาและเกาะมนตราเบาๆ ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลแกร่งทอดมองไปเบื้องหน้า

 “ข้าชักอยากรู้เสียแล้วว่ามันเป็นเกาะแบบไหนกัน”

  
“ข้าก็เช่นกัน คนแคระ” ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าอมเขียวจับอยู่ที่แผ่นดินอันเคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ทีละน้อย “เดี๋ยวเราคงได้เห็นกันเป็นแน่”

 

นาวาเทาที่ลอยอยู่กลางทะเลเห็นเป็นเพียงนาวาลำเล็กๆเมื่อจอมพรายแห่งอิธิลิเอนและคนแคระลากเอาเรือบดลำน้อยขึ้นมาเกยหาด ผิวหน้าของผืนน้ำนิ่งสงัด มีเพียงเกลียวคลื่นเล็กๆซัดสาดหาดทรายสีนวล ไอหมอกยังคงลอยวนเวียนหากแต่ไม่หนาทึบ และเมื่อมองเข้าไปภายในเกาะ ทัศนียภาพก็ชัดเจนขึ้นโดยลำดับราวกับหมอกหนานั้นเป็นปราการกางกั้นมิให้ผู้ใดเข้ามาถึงที่นี่ กิมลีสะพายถุงหนังใส่น้ำดื่มสำรองถุงใหญ่มาด้วยเพราะต้องการจะเติมน้ำสำรองในเรือ นักเดินทางทั้งคู่เห็นร่องน้ำเล็กๆใสราวกับแก้วไหลรินออกมาจากดงไม้ทางทิศเหนือ ทั้งคู่เห็นพ้องต้องกันว่าจะเดินไปเติมน้ำที่ร่องน้ำนั้นก่อนที่จะตัดสินใจเรื่องการเดินทางต่อไป

 เจ้าชายพรายเงยหน้าขึ้นมองท้องฟ้า น่าแปลกที่มีเพียงแสงสว่างนวลๆแต่ไม่เห็นดวงตะวันอยู่ที่ใด โค้งฟ้ามีเพียงเมฆหนาทึบ ไม่สามารถบอกเวลาอันใดได้

 หรือที่นี่จะไร้กาลเวลา

 ความหนาวเยือกบังเกิดขึ้นในจิตใจของเจ้าชายพรายอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน เลโกลัสบังคับให้ตัวเองก้าวเท้าเดินตามร่างเตี้ยของคนแคระที่รุดหน้าไปก่อนแล้ว

 การเดินทางที่แท้จริงอาจเริ่มขึ้นที่นี่ และบางทีอาจเป็นการเดินทางที่ไร้จุดจบสำหรับเขา

 ------------------------------

แสงบนฟ้าสลัวลงมากแล้วเมื่อมาถึงจุดหมาย ทั้งสองใช้เวลานานกว่าที่คิดไว้ในการเดินทาง ร่องน้ำใสที่ไหลผ่านดงไม้นั้นจืดสนิท ทั้งคู่ต่างเติมน้ำใส่ถุงหนังจนเต็มเปี่ยมและตกลงใจจะพักที่ชายป่าก่อนจะตัดสินใจเรื่องของวันพรุ่งนี้ต่อไป กิมลีเก็บเศษไม้เล็กๆมาก่อไฟ เสียงแตกปะทุของไม้ฟืนแห้งๆประสานกับเสียงน้ำรินในร่องน้ำใสปานแก้วและเกลียวคลื่นที่สาดซัด หมอกเหนือผิวน้ำเริ่มจะจับตัวหนาทึบและเคลื่อนเข้าหาฝั่งช้าๆ บางส่วนยืดยาวประดุจมือของภูติผี กิมลีนั่งมองมันอยู่นานจนในที่สุดก็เอ่ยปากขึ้นว่า

 “ข้าไม่ชอบมันเลย เลโกลัส มันทำให้ข้าคิดถึงมือกระดูกๆของร่างที่ทับถมกันในอุโมงค์ผี แต่นี่มันมีชีวิต”

 เลโกลัสหัวเราะเบาๆหากสายตายังจับจ้องที่การเคลื่อนไหวช้าของของไอหมอกอย่างไม่คลาดสายตา ถ้อยคำของสหายคนแคระทำลายภวังค์ความคิดอันเลื่อนลอยของเขาจนหมดสิ้น

 “ข้าเคยคิดว่าจินตนาการของคนแคระมีขีดจำกัดเห็นทีจะไม่จริงเสียแล้ว”

 ความขาวของผืนผ้าที่คลี่คลุมผิวน้ำบดบังทิวทัศน์เบื้องหน้าจนยากจะมองเห็น ไอเย็นชื้นสัมผัสใบหน้าของทั้งคู่ก่อนลอยเลื่อนผ่านไป เสียงน้ำรินคล้ายจะถอยห่าง โลกรอบตัวเป็นสีขาวหม่นมัว

 “พรุ่งนี้เรากลับเรือดีกว่า ข้าไม่เชื่อใจอะไรที่นี่สักอย่าง มันชักจะแปลกไปแล้ว” เสียงของกิมลีดังฝ่าความเงียบงัน หากเจ้าชายพรายแตะท่อนแขนของสหายเบาๆพลางลดเสียงลง

 “เงียบ!!! ฟังสิ”

 เจ้าแห่งถ้ำแก้วเงี่ยหูฟัง เสียงน้ำรินปนเสียงคลื่นยังดังผะแผ่ว ในความสงัดคล้ายมีเสืยงเคลื่อนไหวของอะไรบางอย่าง เลโกลัสแนบหูลงกับพื้นทรายและหลับตาลงหมอบนิ่งอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ มือของคนแคระเลื่อนไปแตะที่ด้ามขวาน ดวงตากวาดไปโดยรอบอย่างระแวดระวัง

 มีเพียงเสียงเคลื่อนไหวเบาๆอีกครั้งและทุกสิ่งก็เงียบงัน

 หรือมันจะเป็นมายา

 ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าอมเขียวยามนี้ตื่นตัวขึ้นเมื่อเขาละจากพื้นทรายที่แนบหูฟังอยู่เมื่อครู่

  
“มันหยุดแล้ว”

 เงาผ่านวูบไปที่ปลายหางตา เลโกลัสหมุนร่างด้วยความว่องไวและกระโดดตามไปในทิศทางนั้นด้วยความเร็วอันยากจะตามทัน กลุ่มหมอกบดบังร่างสูงของเจ้าชายพรายจนหมดสิ้น ส่ำเสียงใดอันเกิดจากการเคลื่อนไหวของเลโกลัสนั้นหามีไม่อันเป็นธรรมชาติของพราย ทิ้งให้คนแคระกิมลียืนอยู่เพียงผู้เดียวบนพื้นทรายเย็นชื้นท่ามกลางหมอกมัว

 

\-------------------------------

 

_เงาที่ข้าเห็นช่างคุ้นตานักทำให้ข้าถลันติดตามมาโดยไม่คิดถึงเรื่องใด เงาที่ไม่ว่ายามหลับหรือตื่นก็หลอกหลอนอยู่ในหัวใจของข้า เงาที่ข้ามิเคยได้เป็นเจ้าของด้วยพันธะแห่งสหาย พันธะแห่งหน้าที่และความถูกต้อง_

_หัวใจของข้ารวดร้าว ข้าคิดว่านั่นเป็นเขา ข้าจะรู้ว่าเขาละจากโลกนี้ไปแล้วมิเช่นนั้นข้าคงไม่อาจตัดใจจากแผ่นดินมัชฌิมโลกมาได้ เงาหลังที่ข้าไล่ตามมานั้นทั้งจังหวะก้าวย่างและฝีเท้าเบากริบเช่นพรานป่าที่ข้าคุ้นเคยจะเป็นผู้อื่นไปไม่ได้ แต่หากมิใช่เขาข้าก็ปรารถนาจะรู้ว่าเป็นผู้ใดที่นำความทรงจำที่ทั้งหวานล้ำและขมขื่นกลับมาสู่ข้าอีกครั้ง ข้าเพียงอยากรู้ชัดว่าเจ้าของเงาร่างนั้นเป็นผู้ใด มีตัวตนจริงหรือไม่ หรือเป็นเพียงภาพหลอนในใจข้า_

_แต่หากว่าเทพบดีองค์ใดจะทรงเมตตาคืนเขากลับมาอีกครั้งข้าก็จะยินดี_

_หมอกขาวเย็นยะเยือกข้าสั่นไปทั้งร่างและเหน็บหนาวเข้าไปถึงหัวใจ เลือดในกายข้ากำลังจะผนึกรวมเป็นเกล็ดสีแดงฉานตอนที่ข้ารู้สึกว่าเจ้าของฝีเท้าที่ข้าตามมาหยุดรออยู่เบื้องหน้า_

_หัวใจของข้าโลดแรง ไอหมอกม้วนตัวห่าง ความขาวหม่นจางลงพอเห็นหน้ากันได้ชัด มือของข้ายื่นออกไปข้างหน้า_

_เป็นเขา ใช่เขาจริงๆ_

_ร่างสูงใหญ่ในชุดพรานป่าสีเข้ม ใบหน้ากร้านรกไปด้วยไรเคราเขียวกับดวงตาคมวาวสีเทาที่คุ้นตา ข้ารู้ในวินาทีนี้เองว่านี่มิใช่ตัวตนของบุรุษที่ข้ารักเป็นแน่เพราะภาพสุดท้ายที่จารอยู่ในใจของข้าคือภาพของจอมกษัตริย์ทอดร่างอยู่เหนือศิลาสีนิล อุ้งหัตถ์กุมอันดูริลไว้แนบหัวใจ_

_แต่ข้าก็ไม่อาจปฏิเสธว่าไม่ใช่เขา ทุกอย่างที่ประกอบรวมกันเป็นร่างนี้_

_“บอกข้าว่านี่เป็นเรื่องจริง อารากอร์น”_

_ทั้งเจ็บร้าวและเต็มตื้นไปด้วยความรักที่ข้าต้องเก็บซ่อนไว้ มือของข้าแตะใบหน้าของเขาเพียงแผ่วเบาและมือสากกร้านจากการจับอาวุธของเขาก็เกาะกุมมือของข้าไว้ หากข้าไม่รู้สึกถึงความอบอุ่นเลย_

_“มันจริง… ตราบที่หัวใจของท่านเชื่อว่ามันจริง”_

_ดวงตาสีเทาเฉกเช่นชาวนูเมนอร์จ้องลึกลงไปในดวงตาของข้า ข้าเห็นเงาสะท้อนของตนเอง เห็นความหวั่นระแวงและเหนื่อยล้าถั่งท้นไหลรินจากส่วนลึกของหัวใจ เหตุผลที่ข้าพร่ำบอกตัวเองเสมอว่าการที่ข้าเดินทางออกจากแผ่นดินเกิดมาเพราะหัวใจข้าเพรียกหาดินแดนอีกฟากหนึ่งของท้องทะเลนั้นปลาสนาการไปจนหมดสิ้น_

_จริงแท้แล้วข้าปรารถนาให้การเดินทางครั้งนี้บรรเทาความร้อนรุ่มที่ไม่เคยจางหาย ข้าเพียงปรารถนาให้มีคำตอบให้กับหัวใจของข้ารออยู่อีกฟากฝั่งของห้วงสมุทร_

_มายาภาพฉะนั้นหรือที่อยู่เบื้องหน้าของข้า_

_เสียงย่ำหนักๆทึบๆและเสียงร้องตะโกนเบาๆเรียกนามของข้าฝ่าหมอกมาแต่ไกล กิมลีนั่นเอง ข้าเหลียวกลับไปหาต้นเสียงนั้นและรู้สึกได้ว่าร่างสูงของเขาถอยห่างออกไป_

_“ท่านจะไปไหน”_

_เสียงของข้าทั้งตระหนกและผิดหวัง รอยยิ้มมุมปากเคร่งขรึมของเขาเหมือนเดิมไม่แผกเพี้ยน_

_“ข้าไม่ต้องการพบเขา เลโกลัส ข้าต้องการแต่ท่าน”_

_สิ้นคำกล่าวร่างของพรานป่าก็หมุนกลับและเลือนหายไปในไอหมอกที่ม้วนตัวเข้ามาจนหนาทึบ เสียงของกิมลียังโวยวายลั่นๆใกล้เจ้ามา แต่ใจข้ากลับพะวักพะวนเสียแล้วยามนี้_

\--------------------------------------

 To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ตอนสองนี่แก้ไปเยอะ ตัดเวิ่นเว้อวอแวออกไปมาก แต่ก็ยังดูอึนๆอยู่ ตอนหน้าจบแล้วจ้ะ

ร่างเตี้ยของคนแคระปรากฏขี้นจากสายหมอกตรงหน้าพร้อมไต้ที่ทำเองง่ายๆในมือลุกวอมแวม สีหน้าของเลโกลัสที่เห็นในแสงไต้นั้นเผือดซีด

 

“ท่านตามอะไรมา พบอะไรหรือเปล่า”

 

ท่าทีของเจ้าชายพรายพะวักพะวน เหลียวหลังกลับไปมองอีกทางอยู่บ่อยๆ มีความลังเลและกังวลใจอยู่บนดวงหน้าที่งดงามอยู่เป็นนิจ กรามของเจ้าชายพรายขบกันเป็นสันนูนก่อนจะหันกลับมาหาผู้เป็นสหายสนิท

“ข้าพบอารากอร์น”

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลของคนแคระเบิกกว้างและกลับกลายเป็นระแวดระวังทันที กิมลีตระหนักแน่ชัดว่าที่นี่มีสิ่งไม่ปกติเกิดขึ้น อารากอร์นหรือกษัตริย์เอลเลสซาร์สิ้นพระชนม์ไปแล้ว ความจริงข้อนี้เขารู้ดีเท่าๆกับที่สหายของเขารู้

“ข้าว่าแล้วว่าที่นี่มันแปลก เจ้าเห็นภาพลวงตาแน่ๆ เราต้องออกจากที่นี่พรุ่งนี้”

 หัวใจของเลโกลัสกระตุกไปด้วยคำพูดหนักแน่นของกิมลี

“ข้าเห็นเขาจริงๆกิมลี แต่พอเจ้ามาเขาก็หายไป”

“นั่นยิ่งแย่เข้าไปใหญ่ เขาไม่อยากเจอสหายมันเป็นไปได้ด้วยหรือ และอีกอย่าง” คนแคระกิมลีหยุดจ้องหน้าของสหายแน่วแน่ “เจ้าก็รู้ว่าเขาตายแล้ว”

 ถ้อยคำดังกล่าวตอกย้ำเข้าไปประหนึ่งลิ่มตอกหัวใจ เลโกลัสก้มลงมองมือของตนเองที่พึ่งจะได้สัมผัสบุรุษผู้เป็นเจ้าของหัวใจมาเมื่อครู่ น้ำหนักของมือสากกร้านยังทิ้งรอยอาวรณ์ไว้ แล้วมันจะไม่เป็นเรื่องจริงไปได้อย่างไร

 หรือที่นี่จะเป็นดินแดนหลังความตายของมนุษย์จริงๆ

 ความขาวมัวรอบตัวบางเบาลงเพียงเล็กน้อยเมื่อเลโกลัสเป็นฝ่ายนำทางกลับมาที่กองไฟเล็กๆริมดงไม้ที่เดิม อากาศหนาวเยือกจนทั้งคู่ตัวสั่น ต่างทรุดตัวลงนั่งคนละฟากฝั่งของกองไฟ

“ข้าจะอยู่ยามเอง พอหมอกจางเราจะกลับเรือทันที” กิมลีทอดสายตาข้ามกองไฟไปยังสหาย

สีหน้าของเลโกลัสยังซีดเผือดอยู่เช่นเดิม ไม่มีคำพูดใดออกจากปากนับตั้งแต่กลับมาถึงที่พักแรม เจ้าชายพรายทำเพียงตลบเสื้อคลุมให้กระชับร่างและถอยออกมาทรุดกายพิงไม้ใหญ่แล้วหลับตาลง คนแคระเบือนหน้ากลับไปจ้องกองไฟที่ยังคุอยู่ หากแต่แสงเล็กๆนั้นมิได้ทำให้อบอุ่นเพิ่มขึ้นเลย มีแต่จะเหน็บหนาวยิ่งขึ้น กิมลีกอดกระชับด้ามขวานติดกายแล้วเบือนสายตาออกไปมองรอบข้างอีกครั้งด้วยความกังวลที่เพิ่มพูนขึ้น

ไม่มีทีท่าว่าหมอกจะจางลงอย่างที่หวัง

 

\------------------------------------

 

_หนาว ข้าไม่เคยรู้สึกหนาวถึงเพียงนี้มาก่อน ข้าไม่รู้ว่าความหนาวนี้มาจากละไอหมอกหรือจากส่วนลึกในใจกันแน่ ทั้งๆที่รู้ว่าสิ่งที่กิมลีบอกเป็นเรื่องจริงแต่ข้าก็ยังอยากพบเขาอีกครั้งและอาจบางทีจะสามารถกอดเขาได้อย่างที่ใจร่ำร้อง ข้าเดินทางไกลมาเพื่อค้นหาคำตอบบางอย่างและเวลานี้ข้าเริ่มจะลังเลว่าคำตอบที่ข้าต้องการอาจอยู่ที่นี่ มิใช่แผ่นดินอามัน_

_กองไฟมอดลงเหลือเพียงถ่านคุแดง สหายของข้าโงกสัปหงกไปแล้วในขณะที่เปลือกตาของข้าเริ่มจะหนักอึ้ง และก่อนที่ดวงตาของข้าจะปิดลงข้ารู้สึกถึงสายลมบางเบาจากทะเล สิ่งเดียวที่ยังคงเคลื่อนไหวในโลกอันเงียบสงัด_

_ใ_ _นฝัน ข้าเห็นนางพรายผู้เป็นเงาแห่งลูธิเอนอยู่เคียงข้างบุรุษร่างสูงใหญ่ รอยยิ้มของนางอ่อนหวาน มือต่อมือเกาะกุมกันไว้ ใช่ นั่นคือวันที่เขาอภิเษกกับนางผู้งดงาม มายาภาพในใจนำข้ากลับไปสู่วันที่ข้าทั้งยินดีและเจ็บร้าวไปพร้อมๆกัน_

_มิใช่ไม่รู้ว่าเขามีนาง ข้าบอกตนเองเสมอมาว่านั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง เขาต้องอยู่ในที่ๆควรอยู่ เคียงข้างด้วยผู้ที่คู่ควร แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่าหลายครั้งในคืนโดดเดี่ยวอ้างว้างกลางแสงหรุบหรู่ของดวงดาว ข้าเคยคิดว่าไฉนจึงมิใช่ข้า_

_บางคราข้าก็กังขาว่าเรื่องระหว่างเราเป็นสิ่งที่เขาไม่ตั้งใจเช่นนั้นหรือหากเขารักนางถึงเพียงนั้น หรือเพราะข้าเป็นเงาในสิ่งที่เขาเฝ้าใฝ่ฝันและบังเอิญอยู่ใกล้พอที่เขาจะเอื้อมมือไขว่คว้า เราจึงสร้างความผูกพันกันขึ้นมาอีกชั้นหนึ่งที่มากไปกว่าสหาย_

_ยามที่เขากุมมือข้าไว้ หรือยามที่เขาโอบกอดแนบชิด ข้าก็เกือบจะมั่นใจว่าเขารักที่ข้าเป็นตัวข้าเองมิใช่ตัวแทนผู้ใด หากเขาเคยเอ่ยว่ารักกับข้าหรือก็เปล่า ข้าแฝงกายอยู่ในเงาสลัวมีความสุขอยู่กับความเชื่อของตนเองในขณะที่นางอยู่ท่ามกลางความสว่างไสวมีความรักของเขาล้อมกาย และนางก็รับมันไว้ด้วยความภาคภูมิ_

_มือใหญ่วางลงบนไหล่ด้านขวาของข้าในขณะที่ข้ารู้สึกว่าร่างหนึ่งทรุดกายลงนั่งเคียงกัน_

_ข้ารู้ว่าเป็นเขา_

 

\------------------------------------

 

ท่ามกลางละไอหมอกขาวนวล ไออุ่นของร่างที่นั่งเคียงข้างดูเหมือนจริงจนลมหายใจของเจ้าชายพรายสะดุดขาดห้วง เขาไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะยื่นมือออกไปสัมผัสร่างที่นั่งอยู่เคียงข้างด้วยหวั่นใจว่าอาจจะสูญสลายไปในพริบตา

“ทำไมท่านไม่เอ่ยวาจาสักคำเล่า” น้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มประเล้าประโลม

“เพราะข้าไม่มั่นใจว่านี่เป็นท่านหรือสิ่งใด” คำตอบของเจ้าชายพรายระแวดระวัง

“ข้าบอกท่านแล้ว มันจริงตราบที่หัวใจของท่านเชื่อว่าจริง” ถ้อยคำของอดีตพรานป่ายังคงนุ่มนวล

“แล้วเหตุใดท่านจึงไม่ยอมพบกิมลี” พรายหนุ่มตั้งคำถาม

เสียงทอดถอนใจผะแผ่ว มือใหญ่เอื้อมออกมาแตะท่อนแขนของเลโกลัส สัมผัสนั้นอุ่นไอร้อน

“ข้าต้องการพบท่าน ไม่ใช่ใครอื่น และข้ารู้ว่าท่านก็อยากพบข้าเช่นกัน มิเช่นนั้นท่านคงไม่ออกเรือมาจากแผ่นดินมัชฌิมโลกดอก”

ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าอมเขียวหลุบลงต่ำด้วยอารมณ์ที่ประดังเข้ามา วงแขนล่ำสันที่เจ้าชายพรายโหยหาบัดนี้ทอดอยู่รอบบ่ารั้งให้ร่างเอนอิงลงกับอกกว้าง เปลือกตาของเลโกลัสปิดลงจึงไม่ทันเห็นละไอหมอกบางที่รวมตัวกันคล้ายสายน้ำไหลโอบล้อมร่างของทั้งคู่จนยากที่จะมองผ่านเข้าไปได้

“ข้าต้องการอยู่กับท่านเช่นนี้ มิเคยอย่างได้สิ่งอื่นเลย” เสียงทุ้มนุ่มกระซิบแผ่ว

ดวงเนตรกะพริบไหว ละอองชื้นเกาะอยู่บนเส้นขนตายาวคล้ายหยาดน้ำตา ปลายนิ้วของพรานป่าแตะหยดน้ำนั้นเบาๆ ทนุถนอม

“แล้วนางล่ะ”

พรานป่าชะงัก ร่างที่แนบชิดใกล้อยู่แข็งขืนไปวูบหนึ่งจากคำถาม ดวงตาสองคู่สบกันโดยมีม่านมัวสีขาวกางกั้น

“เรื่องราวทั้งหมดเป็นเพราะข้าไม่อาจห้ามใจ” คำตอบจากพรานป่ามีร่องรอยของความเสียใจที่เจ้าชายพรายรู้สึกได้

“จนวันนี้ท่านก็ยังไม่เคยเอ่ยสักหนว่าจริงแท้แล้วท่านรู้สึกอย่างไร ข้าไม่เคยถามในวันเก่าก่อนเพราะข้าไม่อาจทำลายเรื่องทั้งมวลลงได้ แต่วันนี้ท่านก็ยังคงไม่ตอบอยู่ดี”

นิ่งงัน ไอขาวม้วนตัวหนาทึบ ใบหน้าของเจ้าชายพรายแห่งอิธิลิเอนเบือนไปอีกทางหากมือของพรานป่ากลับเชยคางให้หันกลับมา น้ำเสียงปลอบประโลมกลับบาดลึกด้วยคำตอบ

“ท่านก็รู้ว่าข้ามีหน้าที่ ท่านเองก็มีความสุขเมื่ออยู่กับข้าไม่ใช่หรือ แล้วทำไมเราไม่พอใจเพียงแค่นั้น”

“เพราะข้าอยากรู้บ้างน่ะซิว่าหัวใจของท่านเคยมีข้าอยู่บ้างไหม ตลอดเวลาที่ท่านมีชีวิตข้าไม่เคยกล้าจะเอ่ยปากสักครั้ง แต่วันนี้เราก้าวพ้นเรื่องนั้นมาแล้ว ท่านควรจะตอบข้าเสียที”

ใบหน้าคมเข้มมีร่องรอยละอาย อ้อมแขนคลายออกช้าๆ

“ข้าขอโทษ เลโกลัส”

 

\----------------------------------

 

_สุดท้ายหัวใจของท่านก็โกหกข้าต่อไปไม่ได้ คำขอโทษนั้นบอกทุกสิ่ง หากท่านรักข้าจริงไยเวลานี้ไม่เอ่ยปาก เวลาที่ทั้งท่านและข้าพ้นพันธนาการทั้งปวง พรานป่าที่ข้ารักไม่เคยโกหก เขาเพียงหลบเลี่ยงไม่ตอบคำ นี่แหละบุรุษที่ข้ารัก_

_ต้องเป็นท่านอย่างแน่นอน นี่มิใช่ภาพมายาหรือความฝันของข้าเพียงผู้เดียว ใครเลยจะสัตย์ซื่อต่อหัวใจตนแม้กระทั่งยามสิ้นชีพไปแล้วหากมิใช่บุรุษผู้นี้_

_หัวใจของข้าเจ็บแปลบ ความเหน็บหนาวก่อเกิดขึ้นใหม่ในใจกดประสาทรับรู้ทำให้ข้าจมดิ่งในภวังค์ของตนท่ามกลางวังวนมืดมิดไร้ทางออก และเมื่อข้ารู้สึกตัวอีกคราข้างกายของข้ากลับว่างเปล่าไร้เงาผู้อยู่เคียงข้าง_

 

\----------------------------------

 

เสียงเกลียวคลื่นยังดังเบาๆในโสตประสาทของคนแคระทั้งในความจริงและความฝัน ถึงแม้บางอย่างจะต่างกันก็ตามที อย่างน้อยห้วงฝันของเขาก็ปราศจากไอหมอกขาวเช่นที่เขาเผชิญ รอบกายถึงจะสงัดเงียบแต่ก็มิได้มีบรรยากาศของความน่าประหวั่นให้รู้สึกแม้เพียงน้อยนิด แสงสว่างเจิดจ้าส่องให้เห็นทัศนียภาพรอบด้าน

สิ่งเดียวที่กิมลีรู้สึกแปลกนั่นคือความงดงามที่นี่ดูราวกับภาพเขียนสวยๆไว้ชื่นชม สิ่งที่หายไปคือวิญญาณแห่งชีวิต

และร่างสูงระหงที่ปรากฏต่อหน้าคนแคระดูราวจะเกิดจากประกายแดดที่รวมตัวกันเป็นร่างที่เขาจดจำได้ไม่มีวันลืม กิมลีถวายคำนับอย่างต่ำให้กับประกายดาวตรงหน้าด้วยความเคารพจากหัวใจ

กาลาเดรียล ผู้ครองแหวนพรายวงที่งดงามที่สุด

พักตร์ผ่องแย้มยิ้มอย่างกรุณาเมื่อทรงยื่นหัตถ์มาตรงหน้า กิมลีไม่สามารถกล่าวอะไรได้ด้วยความประหลาดใจเป็นล้นพ้น รอยสรวลน้อยๆนั้นกว้างออกเมื่อทรงเห็นกิริยาของคนแคระ

“นานแสนนานแล้วที่เราไม่ได้พบกัน บุตรแห่งพสุธา เจ้าคงยังไม่ลืมข้ากระมัง”

“มิมีผู้ใดที่เคยพบกับพระนางแม้เพียงหนึ่งครั้งจะลืมเลือนได้” คนแคระเอ่ยตอบ

เสียงสำรวลคล้ายระฆังแก้วใสกระทบกัน ดวงพักตรงามเจิดจ้าด้วยประกายแสงดาว

“แล้วเจ้าระแวงอันใด กิมลีบุตรแห่งโกลอิน ระแวงว่าข้าจะเป็นภาพหลอนเช่นที่สหายของเจ้าเห็นอย่างนั้นหรือ”

กิมลีค้อมศีรษะลงต่ำ

“หากนี่เป็นภาพหลอนจริง จิตใจของข้าพระองค์ก็หลอนตัวเองได้เหมือนจริงมาก”

ครานี้เสียงสำรวลน้อยๆอย่างสบหทัยดังขึ้นอีกคราขับไล่ความกังวลออกไปจากหัวใจของคนแคระผู้กล้าหาญ กิมลียืดกายขึ้นสบตาดวงเนตรสีฟ้าแจ่มจรัส

“เขาว่ากันว่ามายาภาพใดๆก็ไม่อาจล่อลวงคนแคระได้ บุตรแห่งโกลอิน สิ่งใดที่เจ้ากังขาอยู่มิใช่สิ่งที่เกินเลยความเข้าใจของเจ้าแม้แต่น้อย แต่สหายของเจ้าต่างหากเล่าที่ไม่อาจเข้าใจเรื่องราวที่เกิดขึ้นได้”

คิ้วของกิมลีขมวดเข้าหากันด้วยความสงสัย

“จงฟัง” สำเนียงของนางพรายเข้มขึ้น “หากสหายของเจ้ามิเข้าใจหัวใจตน เขาก็จะไม่มีวันบรรลุถึงจุดหมาย”

แสงสว่างพลันหม่นสลัวลงในขณะที่ประกายจากร่างของเทวีแห่งไพรทองเริ่มลางเลือน

“ที่นี่ ความปรารถนาส่วนลึกในใจของทุกคนจะถูกทำให้เป็นจริง แต่สิ่งที่เขาเลือกไม่ได้คือบางสิ่งที่เขาหวั่นเกรงก็จะเป็นรูปร่างให้เห็นด้วยเช่นกัน”

“แล้วสิ่งใดที่เป็นจริงเล่าพระเจ้าข้า” กิมลีอดถามออกไปไม่ได้

ดวงพักตร์เลือนแย้มสรวลแฝงแววเศร้าเร้นแต่ยังคงงดงามค่อยๆจางลง

“ข้าไม่อาจรู้ได้ หัวใจของเลโกลัสเท่านั้นที่จะมีคำตอบ”

เพียงเท่านั้นความเย็นยะเยือกก็เข้าจู่โจมคนแคระและดึงเขามาจากดินแดนสว่างไสวสู่ความหนาวเหน็บของหมอกขาวและความหยาบของทรายที่ระคายผิวเนื้อ เมื่อกิมลีลืมตาขึ้นมองไปรอบๆเขาก็ยังเห็นสหายรักนั่งเป็นเงาตะคุ่มอยู่ไม่ไกล เพียงแค่เขาขยับตัว ใบหน้าภายใต้เงาของผ้าคลุมก็หันกลับมาทันที เสียงที่เคยไพเราะเสมอบัดนี้เนือยเฉยชา ไม่วิตกทุกข์ร้อนแม้สักกระผีก

“หมอกยังไม่จาง เราคงต้องอยู่ที่นี่ก่อน”

ดวงพักตร์ภายใต้ผ้าคลุมของเจ้าชายพรายเปลี่ยนไป เจ้าแห่งถ้ำแก้วรู้สึกได้ ประกายชีวิตเลือนลางจนแทบจะไม่เหลือ ความผ่องใสกลับกลายเป็นหมองคล้ำราวกับสูญเสียกำลังใจในการมีชีวิตไปเพียงชั่วข้ามคืน

ถ้อยคำของกาลาเดรียลเมื่อครู่อาจเป็นจริง

ความตระหนกคืบคลานเข้าจู่โจมคนแคระกิมลีหากเจ้าตัวยังฝืนน้ำเสียงให้เป็นปกติ

“แล้วเจ้าคิดว่าเราต้องอยู่ที่นี่อีกนานเท่าไรล่ะสหาย”

“นานเท่าที่จำเป็น”

สายตาของเจ้าชายพรายเหลียวกลับไปเบื้องหลังแวบหนึ่งราวกับมองหาผู้ใดแต่ก็เบนกลับมาที่สหายราวกับจะรู้ว่าถูกจ้บสังเกตอยู่

“แล้วเจ้าไม่อยากไปเกาะเอกา แผ่นดินอมตะแล้วละรึ”  
  
ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าอมเขียววาวจ้าขึ้นแวบหนึ่งแต่เพียงเท่านั้นก็เพียงพอแล้วสำหรับกิมลีที่จะรู้ได้ว่าเลโกลัสมีเจตนาอันใด

“แล้วถ้าข้าจะบอกว่า ข้าพบสิ่งที่ข้าต้องการที่นี่ เจ้าจะว่าอย่างไรเล่าคนแคระ”

และนี่เป็นสิ่งที่กิมลีหวั่นเกรงที่สุด ทั้งๆที่รู้ว่ากษัตริย์แห่งกอนดอร์สิ้นพระชนม์ไปแล้ว สหายของเขายังคงวาดหวังที่จะพบกับมหาบุรุษผู้นั้นอีก และเมื่อเกาะมนตราดึงเอาความปรารถนาในใจของเจ้าชายพรายออกมาตีแผ่และสร้างเป็นรูปเงาของบุรุษผู้เป็นที่รักจึงยากนักที่จะปฏิเสธสิ่งนี้

สหายรักของเขาจึงหลงวนเวียนอยู่ในสายหมอก เฝ้าตามหาภาพหลอนที่ไม่มีวันเป็นจริง

กิมลีสาวเท้าเข้าไปยืนตรงหน้าสหายรัก น้ำเสียงของคนแคระแข็งกร้าวกว่าครั้งใด

“เจ้าเป็นบ้าไปแล้วเลโกลัส เจ้าก็รู้อยู่เต็มอกว่าอารากอร์นตายไปแล้ว แล้วเจ้าจะมามัวหลงกับภาพมายาที่นี่ทำไม”

“แล้วเจ้ารู้ได้อย่างไรว่ามันเป็นมายา ที่นี่อาจเป็นดินแดนที่เหล่ามนุษย์ใช้พักพิงหลังมรณกาลมาเยือนก็ได้” เลโกลัสโต้กลับ “นี่แน่ะคนแคระ ข้าไม่ได้โง่จนไม่รู้ว่าอารากอร์นจากไปแล้วหรอก แต่หากข้ามีโอกาสได้อยู่กับเขาบนแผ่นดินอื่นละก็ ..ข้าก็จะทำ และข้าคิดว่าข้าพบแล้ว”

“มันเป็นสิ่งลวงตา มันเป็นภาพหลอนจากจิตใจท่าน” กิมลีกระทืบเท้าอย่างหงุดหงิด

“มั่นใจจริงนะบุตรแห่งโกลอิน” สำเนียงของเจ้าชายพรายเยาะหยัน “ผีสางตนใดกระซิบบอกเจ้าอย่างนั้นหรือ”

“พระนางกาลาเดรียลบอกกับข้า”

คนแคระตอบเรียบๆ ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มจับอยู่ที่ดวงหน้าของเจ้าชายพราย เตรียมพร้อมสำหรับทุกปฏิกิริยาที่จะเกิดขึ้นหากดวงพักตร์ของสหายกลับเผือดซีดและสงบนิ่ง เสียงที่เคยไพเราะดุจดนตรีกลับแหบห้าว ทว่าถ้อยคำยังแหลมคมไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง

“ถ้าเช่นนั้นข้าขอถามเพียงคำเดียวว่า ท่านแน่ใจได้อย่างไรว่าที่เห็นเป็นเทวีแห่งไพรทอง มิใช่ภาพหลอนเช่นเดียวกับที่ท่านกล่าวหาข้า”

สองสหายประสานสายตากันแน่วนิ่ง ต่างยืนยันในความเชื่อของตนและสิ่งที่ตนเห็น สายหมอกเยือกเย็นทวีความหนาทึบขึ้นอีกครั้ง ณ แผ่นดินที่โอบล้อมไปด้วยมนตราลึกลับ

แล้วผู้ใดเป็นฝ่ายถูก และใครจะเป็นผู้ตัดสิน

สำหรับเจ้าแห่งถ้ำแก้ว เขาเชื่อมั่นในความคิดของตนและสิ่งที่ได้รู้จากเทวีแห่งไพรทอง สหายของเขามีบาดแผลในใจเช่นไรนั้นเขาย่อมตระหนักและเข้าใจดี มนตราบนเกาะนี้ดึงมันออกมาตีแผ่ให้เห็นเป็นรูปร่าง ล่อลวงให้หลงใหล และหากเขาทั้งสองไม่ออกจากที่นี่ในไม่ช้า โอกาสที่จะกลับออกไปคงไม่มีอีกแล้ว

แสงดาวจางๆบนใบหน้าของเจ้าชายพรายแห่งอิธิลิเอนหม่นมัวละม้ายมีผืนผ้าขาวบางมากั้นเอาไว้หากดวงเนตรกับฉายแววมุ่งมั่นอย่างประหลาด ดูราวกับเปลวเทียนที่กำลังแผดเผาตัวเองเพื่อก่อแสงสว่างเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

ร่างสูงปราดเปรียวของเลโกลัสผินหลังให้กับคนแคระผู้เป็นสหายสนิทและเริ่มต้นก้าวเดินออกไป กิมลีวิ่งตามไปด้วยความตระหนก

“เจ้าจะทำอะไร”

“ข้าจะพิสูจน์ให้เจ้าเห็นว่ามันไม่ใช่ภาพหลอน ข้าจะพาเขากลับมาที่นี่”

“บ้าไปแล้ว” กิมลีร้องออกมา “จะให้ข้าพูดอีกกี่ครั้ง อารากอร์นจากไปชั่วนิรันดร์แล้ว มันจะไม่ใช่ภาพหลอนได้อย่างไร”

ดวงพักตร์ของเลโกลัสเบือนกลับมาเพียงนิดเดียว น้ำเสียงที่ตอบกลับมาเฉยชาอย่างประหลาด

“หากเป็นภาพหลอน แต่เขาต้องการข้าที่นี่ ข้าก็ไม่ต้องการไปที่ใดอีก แต่หากเจ้ายังอยากไปแผ่นดินอมตะข้าก็ยินดี”

แรงกดดันบางอย่างอันมองไม่เห็นทำให้เส้นขนบนแขนของคนแคระลุกชันโดยไม่อาจควบคุม เสมือนบางสิ่งที่มีอำนาจกำลังคุกคามเขาอยู่ ความหนาวเหน็บทวีขึ้นอย่างฉับพลันทันทีจนร่างกายของกิมลีสั่นระริก ทว่าบางสิ่งค่อยๆจุดเปลวเทียนขึ้นในหัวใจช้าๆ ริบหรี่ทว่ามั่นคงพอที่จะขับไล่ไอหนาวไปจากร่าง เจ้าแห่งถ้ำแก้วเชื่อมั่นในความอบอุ่นน้อยนิดที่ก่อตัวขึ้นอย่างเต็มเปี่ยม

มิตรภาพและความรักที่มีให้สหายอันจะไม่ถูกสั่นคลอนด้วยภาพหลอนใด

ปลายหูของคนแคระแว่วสำเนียงหวานใสพร้อมถ้อยคำภาษาพรายแผ่วเบา และนั่นทำให้ความเชื่อมั่นของกิมลีทวีขึ้น น้ำเสียงของคนแคระจึงทรงพลังพอที่จะหยุดยั้งผู้เป็นสหายสนิทเอาไว้ได้

“หากสิ่งที่เจ้าเห็นเป็นอารากอร์นจริงละก็ เขาจะไม่รั้งเจ้าไว้ให้ตายที่นี่ เขาจะไม่สร้างบาดแผลให้กับคนที่เขารัก”

ไม่มีคำตอบจากเจ้าชายพรายหากดวงเนตรงามหม่นแสงลง

_หากเพียงเขามีความรักให้ข้า โอ ดูเนไดน์_

“ฟังข้าไว้ เจ้าชายแห่งอิธิลิเอน ข้าไม่เคยกังขาในความรักของกษัตรย์แห่งกอนดอร์ที่มีต่อเจ้าถึงแม้เขาจะมีหน้าที่อันต้องกระทำ รักของพระองค์เป็นสิ่งจริงแท้ แต่บาดแผลในใจเจ้าต่างหากที่ทำให้เจ้าหลงทาง”

เสียงของคนแคระหนักแน่น กังวานก้องเข้าไปในความรู้สึก เจ้าชายพรายหมุนกายกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับสหายรักอีกครั้ง ครานี้คำตอบของเลโกลัสอ่อนลงด้วยระลึกถึงมิตรภาพอันยาวนาน

“ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าหวังดี กิมลี แต่ข้าขอพิสูจน์บางสิ่งให้รู้แน่ แล้วข้าจะกลับมาที่นี่ไม่ว่าการตัดสินใจของข้าจะเป็นอย่างไร หลังจากนั้นเจ้าจะอยู่หรือไปก็สุดแล้วแต่”

เสียงเคลื่อนไหวของเจ้าชายพรายแทบจะไม่ได้ยินเลยเมื่อเขาหายลับไปในอวลไอขาวหม่นรอบด้าน หมอกกระเพื่อมไหวเล็กน้อยราวกับมีชีวิต กิมลีกวาดตาไปโดยรอบ บรรยากาศรอบด้านชวนหวั่นใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูก เสมือนมีบางสิ่งกำลังลิงโลดซ่อนอยู่หลังผืนผ้าขาวนวล หากสิ่งนั้นมิได้ทำให้กิมลีลิงโลดไปด้วยเลย แต่กลับเร่งเร้าความวิตกให้เพิ่มพูน

เจ้าแห่งถ้ำแก้วกระชับด้ามขวานมั่นกับมือแล้วออกเดินตามไปในทิศทางที่เจ้าชายพรายหายลับไปโดยไม่ลังเล นี่อาจเป็นโอกาสสุดท้ายที่เขาและสหายจะสามารถหลุดพ้นบ่วงมายามนตร์ของเกาะนี้ไปได้ กิมลีสวดอ้อนวอนต่อวาลาร์และเทวีแห่งไพรทองด้วยความวิตกกังวลว่าขออย่าให้ทุกอย่างสายจนเกินการเลย

 

To be continued


End file.
